Bonds
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: AU, Paula Crock knew Mary Grayson before her untimely death, how does she feel knowing her best friend is gone, and her friend's child is being adopted by Bruce Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**if you've read my story 'To Save Again, then you know in that story, I made Dick's grandma a Talon working for the Court of Owls. I did it to make a more personal connection between the Court and Haly's circus. Basically, Mary(Dick's mom) was trained to be the next Talon, but she didn't want to be, so she ran away and married Dick's dad.**

**This story is basically a what if scenario, since Mary was Talon in her teenage years, at around the same time as Paula Nguyen was Huntress. I wondered if they'd infact known each other and been friends. Anyway, this is after the Graysons die leaving Dick in the care of Bruce Wayne, and just how the ex-huntress might've felt in leaving her old friend's son with Bruce.**

* * *

Paula Nguyen, stared down at the grave stone of her old friend. The name Mary Grayson etched into the cold, gray, stone looked so...so out of place. The ex- assassin still couldn't believe that her friend was gone, she closed her eyes and dried her tears. Her mother had been the first Huntress, and Mary's mother had been Talon, she remembered her mother telling her, that the Court of Owls wanted to forge an alliance with the League of Shadows.

So Mary would be training with her...but Mary wanted more...she wanted to see the world, have a family, do what she loved...and that was to they were on the rooftops...Mary looked like she was flying with her arms spread outward, and her brown hair billowing behind her.

And then one day...Mary decided to leave the life...she'd wanted to take Paula with her...

_"Please Paula, come with me." pleaded Mary as she looked at her friend, her eyes were watering up and her cheeks began to burn. She was sick and tired of...this...the League of Shadows and the Court of Owls caging her up, and using them to kill...she was tired of people begging her for mercy...tired of people's screams waking her up in the middle of the night...tired of everything._

_Paula turned away from her._

_"You know I can't Mary, Lawrence...he'll find us." she replied, placing a hand on her stomach. Mary immediately narrowed her eyes, she never did like Lawrence._

_"Is this what you want though Paula, Is the shadows what you want for Jade, because I guarantee you that once Jade is born Lawrence will hurt you two. He'll bully the love and compassion out of her like-"_

_"Like your mother tried to do to you?" asked Paula, Mary took a step backwards, shocked that her friend would use that against her._

_"I will not let him hurt her, but I can't just runaway like you're doing." said Paula coldly, it hurt her that Mary was leaving, but it was for the best...she needed to be free._

_But Paula was too deep in the shadows to escape, at least this way, Mary could leave without ever turning back._

_"Paula..." whispered Mary, the tears trailing down her cheeks._

_" Go on, join your Prince Charming at the circus with your juggling bears, and childish fantasies, it just shows that I'm stronger than you'll ever be." _

_Paula only stood there and watched as Mary fled into the night..._

Over the years however, Mary had still attempted to communicate with her...each time she begged Paula to leave...and everytime, Paula refused.

So imagine her surprise when one day, Mary sent her a picture of a baby, Artemis was around 2 or 3 and Jade was 8 or 7 when Mary sent her the picture of her godson...Dick Grayson.

And imagine her horror, when she found out her best friend died...

Paula opened her eyes and looked up as Bruce Wayne appeared, the man had invited her here because he'd wanted to talk to her about adopting Dick.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Crock, I'm sorry for your loss." said Bruce sympathetically, the ex assassin looked up at him with a cold gaze.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, and its Ms. Nguyen, I don't go by Mrs. Crock anymore." she replied, sternly, Bruce ignored her tone. He knew she was hurt, and angry over having lost her best friend and godson, still he hoped he could make her understand that they both wanted the same thing...Dick's happiness.

" Well Ms. Nguyen, I suppose you know why I asked you here." said Bruce, Paula narrowed her eyes.

"You want me to relinquish guardianship of my godson over to you, while I was never officially made Dick's godmother, Mary told me that she and John still considered me as such. That if anything should ever happen to them, along with John's brother and sister-in-law, I would take over as Dick's guardian." she explained, her dark eyes still fixed on Bruce who stood there calmly.

"I understand that, and because you were never made his official godmother, I shouldn't need permission, but I want, it because I know how much he and Mary meant to you." he replied, Paula's features softened at this.

"Ms. nguyen, we both care about Dick, and want whats best for him, I can keep him safe, send him to the best schools, and make sure he is loved." said Bruce, he saw himself in Dick, and he wanted the boy safe and happy...he wanted to be there for him.

Paula looked at the grave stone, in a way...Bruce was right, he could do all of those things for Dick, and...for some inexplicable reason something inside her was telling her to let him.

"I will not relinquish Guardianship, but I will let Dick live with you...however, if I find he is unhappy, that you've hurt him in anyway, I will take him...and I will destroy you." she threatned glaring up at Bruce, the image of Mary's smiling face in her mind.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." called Artemis from the entryway.

"How was-" Paula was cut short at the sight of the darkhaired boy with the brilliant blue eyes behind Artemis looking around curiously. She recognized him as Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward...Mary's son...and her godson. He had her smile...

Artemis looked back at Dick and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, right, um mom, this is Dick Grayson, he's here to tutor me." said the archer wishing she'd asked her mother's permission first. Dick turned as extended his hand out to Paula.

"Hi mrs. Crock, it's nice to meet you." said Dick in a friendly manner, Paula smiled and shook his hand before turning to Artemis.

"You should've told me you were going to be friends over, I'd have made some extra snacks." said Paula, Dick smiled and held his hands up.

"Thats alright Mrs. C, I'm not that hungry." he replied,

"Yeah, sorry mom it was kind of...last minute, anyway, we better hurry." said Artemis grabbing Dick's wrist and hurrying to her room, Paula smiled as she watched them leave. She never told Artemis that Dick was her godbrother, but she still hoped they could at least be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, only the idea.**

**You guys asked me to expand on this idea, so here we go!, this takes place in season 2 after Paula finds out Artemis is really alive. Also...I...kind of need ideas, so if you guys want to see anything from Artemis/Dick God-sibling fluff, to Paula reminiscing about her days as Huntress with Mary as Talon, or moments when Paula is being all motherly to Dick...Just comment XD**

* * *

Paula sat in the park, watching as the children played in the sandbox. Memories returned of her daughters playing, being the little girls they actually were surfaced. Those precious moments when Jade had been innocent, and they had been so happy. Mary's words playing in her mind like a recording.

_"Is this what you want though Paula, Is the shadows what you want for Jade, because I guarantee you that once Jade is born Lawrence will hurt you two. He'll bully the love and compassion out of her like-"_

She closed her eyes, remembering how she'd felt when her best friend died...when her daughter died... she remembered crying herself to sleep, and begging her old friend to watch over Artemis...but Artemis...Artemis was alive. It had all been a clever ruse by her godson to foil the Light.

She felt so hurt and betrayed by the children she loved more than anything in this whole world.

"Ms. Nguyen" Said Dick as he sat down on the park bench next to her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a small smile on her face.

"She used to do that alot." Said Paula, much to Dick's confusion, was she talking about Jade or Artemis? Most likely it was Jade, since he didn't remember Artemis rubbing her neck alot whenever she was nevous.

"Jade?" He asked, she shook her head in response.

"Your mother, It was almost second nature for her to rub her neck whenever she was nervous or agitated." Said Paula, Dick's eyes widened. How did she know that?

"Your mother and I were friends...not unlike you and Artemis, I never told you because I was...afraid..."

Dick furrowed his brows, afraid of what? And if it was true, then why hadn't his mother ever told him about Paula...Then he remembered the stories she used to tell him, of a brave and noble Tigress, who fought to escape the evil owls...Paula's codename was tigress...in a way, her mother had told him about Paula.

"Afraid of what?" He asked curiously.

"I was afraid of what you would think...that you'd reject me, so I allowed you to think I was simply your friend's mother." She replied...and everything began to make sense. How she always seemed nicer to him, how she always allowed him to stay over as often and as late as he wanted, the guilt he already felt for sending Artemis grew larger.

"Dick, why did you lie to me?" She asked, Dick immediately looked down at the ground...deciding to tell her the truth.

"Because, I had to make Artemis' death convincing...I didn't want her to go, I was going to fake my own death at first, Wally stopped me and volunteered...Artemis chose to go instead to let Wally have a normal life, and because she knew how angry Batman and the others would be." He explained, Paula gently cupped the teenager's face and made him face her.

"I understand you did what you had to do, but Dick I thought my baby was dead...Ever since your mother's death...ever since Jade left me...you and Artemis have been my only reason for waking up in the morning...When I heard she'd died...it was like my heart had turned to dust." She replied, tears in her dark eyes that only made Dick feel worse.

"I'm sorry...I should've gone instead." Said Dick, his voice cracked slightly.

"No, because if I'd lost you too, I'd have felt the same way...you, Artemis, Lian, Jade and Wally mean the world to me...just please promise me you'll bring Artemis home safe and sound...promise me she won't die...that you'll both make it out of this." She pleaded as she stared into his blue eyes, eyes that were a mixture of Mary's and John's eyes. Dick smiled warmly and nodded.

"I swear I'll bring her back." _Her and Kaldur_ He thought to himself, Paula smiled back up at him.

"You have your mother's smile, you're so similar...she'd be so proud of you and what you've become." Said Paula, although on the inside...Dick winced, would his mother be proud of him if she were here now? If he'd told her his plan, would she be horrified at the fact her son was gambling with his friends' lives?

"Thank you." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**Here's some Traught God-siblingness fluff, hope you like it and remember to comment what else you'd like to see :D**

**This takes place after endgame...but Wally lived, and soon you'll see why :D**

* * *

Dick groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room. He blinked a few times, to adjust his eyes to the brightness, when he felt someone hug him.

"You're ok!" Exclaimed Artemis, her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, the ex-boy wonder smiled and hugged her back. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, when Artemis finally pulled away. Her dark eyes brimming with tears...Nightwing, Dick, her brother...was alive.

"What happened?" He asked, in confusion, he had no memory of why he was here, or even how he got here.

"You don't remember?" She asked curiously, Dick looked down at his lap trying to remember...he remembered Luthor's plan...he remembered the boom tube...remembered Flash and Impulse running circles around it siphoning it...He remembered sparks hitting Wally...then...darkness.

"Wally was getting the brunt of the blasts...you charged in and got infront of him...you risked your life to save him...and you've been in a coma for months." She explained. Memories came rushing back, he remembered...

_Wally screaming in pain...he knew his friend wasn't going to make it if one more blast hit him, so he ran...he ran as fast as he could...before that last burst of energy could hit him...the burst was on its way, when he pushed Wally out of the way... followed by excruciating pain...then Darkness._

Dick looked up at Artemis, tears streaming down her face. She had been so furious at him for being the hero...then again if he hadn't Wally wouldn't be here right now.

"We were all really worried, especially Bruce and Wally, he hasn't been sleeping well since..." She stopped and looked up as Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I did it to keep Wally safe, and I made a promise to someone that you'd make it out ok." Said Dick softly, Artemis smiled up at him and hugged him again. She knew...her mother had told her...

She had also told Artemis some other bit of interesting news...

"I'm glad you're ok, I know Wally will be too...he's getting snacks, I convinced him to get something to eat." Said Artemis, Wally hadn't eaten or slept very well...blaming himself. But Dick was alive...he was awake...and soon, everything would go back to normal.

"And my mom told me something pretty interesting...your mom apparantly made my mom your godmother, that makes us...siblings I guess." Said the archer with a huge relieved grin on her face. Wally and Dick were alive, she had to tell Wally...had to tell everyone, she wanted to hug her brother...and yet punch him for being an idiot.

"Well you were already my sister Artemis, now its official." Said Dick smiling up at her. the two god-siblings smiled at each other and embraced once more, each greatful that the other was alive and well.

"And Artemis...I'm sorry for...everything." Said the acrobat, Artemis pulled away and wiped away the tears on his face.

"For what, saving the world? saving your best friend's life? freeing the Justice League and bringing them home? Dick, you've done so much...so don't blame yourself for anything, because the way I see it...you're true hero." Said Artemis sincerity in her voice. They both looked to the door as Wally walked in...his eyes focused on Dick.

"Hey Wal-" Dick was cut off by Wally speeding over and wrapping him in a big bear hug.

"Dude, don't you ever, and I mean ever scare me like that again." Said Wally, the tears falling down his cheeks. Dick smiled and hugged his best friend. He looked up at Artemis who flashed him a thumbs up...she was glad her little brother was ok, she didn't know what she'd do if he weren't around.


End file.
